Revelations of Things Unseen
by Dailenna
Summary: [Oliveer] Christmas time at Fort Briggs and Olivier knows exactly what to do with one of her presents . . .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

**Notes:** My first Oliveer fic! I thought I needed to start pimping this ship, because . . . Oliveer is Northern Royai (just like LingFan is Xingian Royai, EdWin is young Royai, and Royai is Royai Royai). For those who are curious, this story was inspired by a comment by **Griselda Banks** in the Avatar Caption Game on the Royai Forum (link in my profile to the forum) about _my_ avatar. The avatar can be found at http://i91.photobucket. com/ albums/ k317/ Dailenna/ Oliveer.png (without the spaces). I made it myself :3 Now that I've made all these comments with all of these parentheses, please read my story and support my ship! XD

* * *

"**Revelations of Things Unseen**" by **Dailenna**

There was one thing that Olivier Milla Armstrong could say about Briggs (well, actually there were many, but the one in mind was only one for the moment): there was no doubt of it ever being a white Christmas. Snow fell all year round. Even in the warmer months the ground was still covered with the stuff, only it was slightly melted, and easier for a soldier to fall down beneath the surface if he or she wasn't careful.

The little fort nestled between the Briggs Mountains was bare of Christmas decorations, despite the day itself dawning. It wouldn't do well for the practicality of the halls to be covered in tinsel and baubles, so any decorations a soldier or officer wanted to put up had to be kept to their personal space. This meant that dormitories were bright and cheery, and offices had a sparkle or two inside of them – so long as it didn't impede the occupants' work.

One office alone held no symbol of the upcoming holiday, and it was that of Brigadier General Armstrong herself. She preferred to keep things simple, and while she didn't mind taking the time off work to enjoy the holiday itself, she didn't feel the need to change what her office looked like for a few weeks just to have to change it back again later.

Having a relaxing time for Christmas was such a morale booster for her men that she couldn't even make herself loathe the day when the oddest couples were found standing under an unlikely sprig of mistletoe. Olivier was always careful to take note of mistletoe areas and to avoid them. This year, she wouldn't go within ten metres of the eastern corner of the cafeteria, the north wing, or Major Brandle's office.

Despite the mistletoe problems, the rest of the holiday was spent in good cheer. The cafeteria served foods of the season at her request, and, so long as nothing had happened to upset her, everyone under her command was spirited and companionable.

Although Olivier wasn't usually fond of presents – her mother never bought her anything of good use – she allowed the office to exchange gifts. In recent years a few made their way onto her desk, by the hands of her closest men. This year was no different, and soon enough two packages appeared.

After lunch, Olivier sat back to open the boxes on her desk. The first, from Major Miles, proved to be a compass. It would replace the one she had 'accidentally' speared with her sword the week before. Miles was a good, practical man.

The only other box (her family's gifts would arrive with the mail on Monday) was from Captain Buccaneer. It was small and looked suspiciously like something her mother had been trying to give her for years. Maybe it was just empty. After staring at the tiny box for some time, Olivier reached out hesitantly towards it. It was light, but not light enough to alleviate her fears. She unwrapped it.

Out of the box fell a round tube of lipstick. Olivier's eyes narrowed. She supposed Buccaneer found this funny . . .

* * *

Outside Brigadier General Armstrong's office, Major Miles was working studiously. If he finished his work early enough he would be able to get home to celebrate Christmas with his family. Sure, the in-laws were a bit of a pain at times, but it could still be considered better than being stuck at work while everyone else feasted and swapped presents. He'd already dropped his own present for the Brigadier General on her desk, and if he could just get through all of this work he'd have nothing else to do but to set off for home.

"Major Miles."

Miles looked up to see the Brigadier General standing half in and half out of her spacious office, a light frown on her forehead. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Could you track down Captain Buccaneer and send him to my office, please." It was an order, not a request, and she returned immediately to her office, anticipating his instant obedience.

With some internal agitation, Miles took on the laborious task of tracking down a person in the great Briggs Fortress. Luckily for him, Sergeant Faulks saw the Captain headed towards the cafeteria not long ago, and Miles found Buccaneer a whole fifteen minutes before he had expected.

"Armstrong wants to see you in her office, Captain," he said.

The two of them arrived back at Miles' office, and Miles returned to his desk and his work while Buccaneer proceeded ahead.

Two completed forms later – quite a considerable time, when one thought about it – the door to the Brigadier General's office swung open, and Miles looked up to see Buccaneer exiting, wiping at his mouth with a sleeve. He watched in confusion as Buccaneer then looked at his sleeve before wiping his mouth again. Miles hadn't heard any arguing from his position, and he couldn't think of what the Captain may be looking for other than blood. His confusion was instantly cleared away as the Captain turned to leave.

Miles let out a loud guffaw. Buccaneer looked at him warily.

"You might want to clean that up before you go out there," Miles said, indicating the smears of bright pink lipstick on the other man's cheek.

Having been given the benefit of a mirror, Buccaneer soon left, lipstick-free and seeming a little off-balance. Miles couldn't really blame him, especially when the Brigadier General came out to lean on the doorpost of her office, smirking at him as he tried to get the colour off of his cheek.

When Armstrong returned to her office Miles let himself laugh the situation out of his system before picking his pen back up. As humorous as Buccaneer's markings had been, he personally found the most satisfying observation was that the smear over Captain Buccaneer's cheek was the exact same colour as the one dusted over the Brigadier General's lips.

* * *

_For those who haven't figured it out: Oliveer is OlivierxBuccaneer :3_


End file.
